


Cool to the Touch

by HuntySuckle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Ice Play, If that needs a warning, LITERALLY, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Temperature Play, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntySuckle/pseuds/HuntySuckle
Summary: On a hot morning, Mondo finds a way to cool Taka down (and satisfy him).
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 78





	Cool to the Touch

_Warmth_. It was the first thing Taka felt when he woke up. His eyes blinked open and it took him a moment to adjust to his surroundings. The room was bright and full of the afternoon light from the window above the bed, which cascaded over the form in front of him. Mondo was sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped around Taka loosely. His chest was bare and warm, the soft beat of his heart luring Taka to rest his head back down and against him. They were both chest-to-chest now, skin bare as they only wore boxers in the heat of the summer. 

Taka wrapped his own arms around his lover’s neck and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. Mondo stirred and let out a sleep-drunk grumble, only to pull his arms tighter around Taka. 

“Goodmorning,” Taka chuckled. “Are you planning to wake up at all?” Mondo groans quietly in response. 

“ _Mornin’_ ,” he mumbled. Taka beamed and brushed a hand through his hair. The biker sighs in approval of the touch. 

Taka presses another kiss, this time to his collarbone. Mondo rubs his thumbs in circles over his waist and presses a kiss to the top of his head in response. He opens his eyes and looks at Taka, his gaze soft from sleep and affection. “You look pretty,” he whispers. 

Taka’s face flushes. “You’re half asleep.” Mondo shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m just a sucker for ya,” he adds and plants a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Taka hums and kicks some of the blankets off of them. Mondo groans. “Ya wanna get up _now_?” His raven-haired boyfriend nods. 

“We’ve already slept in for a few hours…” 

Mondo sighs and rolls them over, holding Taka to his chest as he lays on his back. Taka peers down at him with curious eyes. 

“‘M not done yet,” the biker says and puts a gentle hand on the side of Taka’s neck, kissing it softly. “Not done bein’ with you.” His breath tickles Taka’s neck and causes him to inhale sharply. 

“It’s too warm for this, we were already sweating in our sleep,” Taka tells him. It was a half-hearted attempt at stopping his lover, but they both knew how much he truly adored the attention given to him. 

Mondo shrugs. “So we’ll shower after, an’ blast the AC.” He continues to kiss Taka, this time hiking a leg up between Taka’s. The hall monitor gasps. Mondo hums in response and flips them over, pining Taka beneath him. His eyes trace his boyfriend’s abdomen and he leans down to kiss his chest, his hands gently fondling the sides of his waist. 

Taka squirms under him but ends up wrapping his arms around Mondo’s neck loosely, encouraging him. His boyfriend gets the memo and starts leaving a trail of hickeys, sucking and nibbling softly on the hall monitor’s soft skin. He continues, enjoying the soft sighs and gasps of his lover beneath him. Then, a sudden thought occurs to him and he doesn’t want to miss a beat. 

He pulls his lips off Taka’s skin, which earns him a questionable hum. “I told you it was too warm for this…” he trails off as he watches Mondo shake his head. 

“‘s not. Just wait here.” He places a quick kiss to Taka’s lips and gets off him, leaving the room. Taka lays there in wait, unsure as to what had happened. 

When Mondo returns, he doesn’t speak a word. He closes the door to the bedroom and locks it. Taka sits up. “Where did you go off to-” Mondo pushes him back down and presses his mouth to the closest nipple and Taka _whines_. 

The sound goes right to Mondo’s dick as he starts mouthing over the sensitive bud, reveling in the sounds his boyfriend is making. Taka writhes underneath him, completely unaware of what is causing this new sensation. It feels like Mondo’s mouth is on fire, but not quite. And then he feels the chill. 

Mondo smirks at him and pulls off the nipple, showing off an ice cube he had stored in his mouth. A soft “oh” escapes Taka’s lips as the biker gets back to work, wrapping a hand over his neck and giving his other nipple the same attention. 

The cold surface of the ice cube is pushed against his skin and Taka moans this time, squeezing his legs together at the overwhelming sensations. Mondo digs his fingers in more on his throat and replaces the cold ice cube with his large, warm tongue. The change in temperature alone is enough to make Taka buck his hips and whimper. 

“F- _fuck_ , Mondo,” he whines. The biker groans. Hearing his boyfriend curse might as well be his highest kink. The raven-haired boy is known to be prim and proper, always looking professional and _handsome as hell_ if he lets himself admit. But now the future politician is writhing beneath him, absolutely dazed off and looking like pure lust and Mondo considers himself the luckiest man in the world for getting to see him come undone like this. Critical thinking out the window, they’re both succumbing to their desires in a haze of _need_ and _want_ and _pleasure_. 

The biker tugs on Taka’s boxers, eager to get to the main event. Taka nods and with the consent given, Mondo tugs them off and tosses them behind him. The ice cube hasn’t fully melted yet, and he plans to take advantage of that fact. He still takes a second to rake his eyes over the view before him. Taka laid under him, his legs spread showing off his flushed skin and dripping cock- just for him to see. It drives Mondo wild. 

He leans down, kissing along Taka’s hips. The cold of his lips causes Taka to shudder and press his legs together instinctively. Mondo growls and pulls them apart, holding his thighs down on the mattress. Taka whines softly, urging him to go on. Who is Mondo if not a slave to his emotions? So he obliges and takes the head of his dick into his mouth.

Taka gasps and then moans, and then cries out as the ice cube is pushed over the head of his dick. Mondo closes his eyes in concentration, wrapping a large, calloused hand at the base of his partner’s cock. The hall monitor bucks his hips up and fails as Mondo keeps him pinned below him. 

The cold of the ice makes his skin feel aflame, and damn if pain isn’t something he _loves_ in the bedroom. Taka moans, the sound reverberating in Mondo’s chest, making his own cock ache. He ignores it, focusing first on the helpless hall monitor beneath him. 

Mondo twists his hand, bobbing his head slowly over Taka’s member and the ice cube disappears. Taka sighs in relief, but now the warmth of Mondo’s mouth is so overwhelming he doesn’t think he’d ever get used to the change in temperature ever again. The biker starts pumping his hand in time with his mouth, the drool and precum helping him move over Taka’s skin effortlessly. 

Taka opens his eyes and watches, the sight causing his dick to pulse again. Mondo feels it and looks up, making eye contact with his lover. Taka feels faint like he’s on the edge of life and death itself. And then Mondo scrapes his teeth lightly over the skin of his dick and Taka cums like he’s never done before. His toes curl and he lifts his hips up on instinct. He’s on the verge of crying but doesn’t even realize, letting himself get taken to the edge as he finishes in his boyfriend’s mouth. Mondo groans, letting Taka come down from his high and swallowing what he can before popping his mouth off his partner’s pink and swollen dick. 

He looks at Taka, his face flushed and eyes shut tightly and he climbs up to kiss the corner of his mouth. Taka doesn’t complain, he’s too busy calming down to care. Mondo lays next to him and watches him regain his composure. Taka’s eyes finally flutter open and Mondo smiles softly at him. Taka mirrors the smile and reaches for him, so his boyfriend ducks his head so they can hug comfortably. 

“Good?” Mondo asks. Taka lets go of him and nods. The biker sighs in relief and gets up, turning another fan on. “Can I hold you, or is it still too hot for ya?”

Taka shakes his head and pulls the sheets up over his hips. Mondo lays back next to him, scooping him in close with his arms. The hall monitor presses a kiss to his cheek and rests his head back on the pillows below. 

“You’re much warmer now,” he tells him. Mondo hums in response. 

“And yer still cool to the touch,” he chuckles as he ghosts a hand over Taka’s nipple and watches him shiver.

Taka grumbles a half-hearted complaint and Mondo pulls the sheets over them and pretends to care. In the end, he’s the only one who can drive Taka to lose his composure and forget about how uptight he’s supposed to be all the time, and that causes his heart to swell. 

His dick, however, would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> oops, I did it again.
> 
> P.S. if you have requests, feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
